


Girls/Girls/Boys And Whatever More You Like

by The_Banana_Power



Series: tyrus week 2018: Hold Me Till You're Gone And Then Come Back To Me [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Middle school crush, Multi, Other, Sexuality Crisis, and all the others - Freeform, and seconds, basically tj discovers himself, before buffy came back, boy crushes, boys curse at locker rooms, but not now, first crushes, let tj say fuck, one sided crush, pansexual tj, tj is going to high school, tj smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Power/pseuds/The_Banana_Power
Summary: tyrus week, day one: crush





	Girls/Girls/Boys And Whatever More You Like

**Author's Note:**

> please read the whole thing, this is more about establishing TJ as a character and human being than just your average tyrus fluff.

'Shit shit shit, fuck, fuck, shit' TJ thought as he ran through the halls of Jefferson middle as if he had an angry mob behind him. His head filled with worry for all the suicide drills the coach was surely making his teammates run thanks to his lateness, he then groaned thinking about the complains he was to hear in the locker room after the practice, he felt like a shit of a captain, and all of that together will buffy leaving the team thanks to him.

Arriving at the gym, already wearing his basketball uniform, the boy quickly marched to the coach and his assistant, both looking at the team running back and front in the court.

“Ah, Kippen,” the coach said not even looking to Tj before he kept talking “you see, I thought you wanted to keep being team captain, but your actions don’t really show it… damned moment Slayer went away”.

Tj’s face contracted a little, but he swallowed his rude answer, Cyrus was trying to make him act a little better, instead, he only stood in front of the two men and pleaded “I'm so, so sorry coach. My uncle was involved in a minor car accident and I got so worried I ran home without thinking and forgot about the practice. I'm so sorry,” Tj gestured his hands to the court, were his teammates still ran those suicide laps please don’t take it out on them, they are not the one to blame, I am.”

The coach looked thoughtful before loudly blowing the whistle around his neck, the noise immediately stopping on their tracks and looking at the man. “alright boys, I'm sorry for making you run those laps, Kippen explained to me that he got a family emergency and couldn’t warn any of us” some of the boys groaned “anyways, you all can get your little revenge by separating into two teams and giving your best so that our game next Friday will be an absolute win, best team today doesn’t have to make three more laps after the game.” he blew the whistle again.

As Tj was turning to the court he added “seems like your actions do show you’re captain material,” the older man smirked a little “I'm gonna miss you next year, Kippen. You’re one of the good ones.”

  
Tj smiled widely and ran to the court, ready to play.

  
\--

“YO KIPPEN!” Jack, one of the older boys o the team screamed after all of the boys had already taken their showers, screamed, attracting to himself the attention of the whole team “What really got you late, ay? Was it a girl?” after Tj’s silent answer ( his middle finger held at the other boy’s direction) he kept going “I betcha it was that redhead chick from science class that always asks you for help…”

“Uhhhhhhhhh” a collective chorus was heard throughout the locker room, followed by the laughs of most of his mates.

“No, I betcha twas that blond chick from 7th grade, girl has a crush on him for months” another one chimed in, opening a cue to others to give their opinions too.

“Does she have a big chunk of tities?!”

“Nah, look at him, he's an ass man if I’ve ever seen one!”

“Guys, guys,” Tj tried to calm down the other players “I'm not dating anyone, stop that. And what does my personal life matters to you all so much?” he attempted to divert the conversation.

“Ohh yall see that? No chick puts him on a leash, he’s messing around with more than one girl. Leave some for us too.”

  
“YO Kippen is a playah!!” another boy joked.

  
“Could you guys just shut up?!” the scream was heard all throughout the room, the whole team turned to see the origin of it.

Daniel Johnson, their most recent point guard since Slayer went away, was ready to explode. Hands held back by his sides in fists, back straight as a broomstick, head hung low and whole body shaking. He looked nothing like the friendly outgoing tall black kid most people knew him for.

“What’s the problem Dano?” one of the boys asked him

“The problem is that I'm tired,” Johnson stated in a firm voice, loud enough for the whole silent room to hear “I'm tired of this, not just the objectification of girls, but this whole shit.” he was looking at them in the eyes now “my problem is that everyone just assumes other peoples sexuality.” Daniel’s hands were pressed against his temples for a second  
“MY PROBLEM IS THAT EVERYONE IS STRAIGHT UNTIL PROVEN NOT, THANKS TO THIS BULLSHIT HETERONORMATIVITY!” the boy breathed deeply in the astonished silence of his team companions “I mean,” he tried to recover a little bit of control over his emotions “we only see him around Slayer's best friend, other than the team and his cousin”. The team kept silence for a little while before Tj broke it

“Johnson,” Tj called him with the gentlest tone he could muster, a hand lightly resting on the shaking boy’s shoulder, he was almost as tall as Tj, but at that moment he looked smaller than all of them, as if he was trying to disappear from there all together “not to say everything you just said is not truth, I mean, you sure got a point on that, but,”

Tj hesitated a little, seeing the boy’s eyes fill with tears of fear, he stole a quick look at his teammates, almost all of them as worried for the boy as him. “ but, do you have something you want to tell us? If you do, I think most of us will be here for you, and if you don’t, if you're not ready to talk about it that’s alright, we’re just gonna forget it all happened and move on…”

“You think is that easy?!” his voice broke, hand smacking Tj’s own out of his shoulder “Fuck you! You have no idea what is like to be me. Is already hard enough to be a black kid in America this days, and to be a GAY black kid?” his entire body was shaking with the impact of his own words “my parents go to church every Sunday, they say people like me are abominations, and you want to tell me that everything is gonna be okay?!”

At this moment Daniel started to really cry, and in the middle of his sobs, his legs gave out a little. Tj and two other players took him to the nearest bench and sat him down, another one brought out a water bottle for the panicking boy.

“Daniel, Danny boy” Justin, one of Daniel's closest friends inside the team squatted at Daniel’s feet and held both of his hands in an attempt to make eye contact his voice was as soft as silk as he talked with the other boy. “take real deep breaths and repeat with me Danny boy, one, twenty-two, six, eight, one thousand and nine, zero…”

Daniel repeated out loud the out of order numbers for a couple of minutes, Justin seemed to have some kind of practice at this, cause his voice never altered itself, nor did he stop coaching Daniel’s actions until he was sure the boy was not going to have a panic attack again for the time being.

“dude” one of the boys that were farthest from the whole issue started with a disgusted voice “don’t be too close, he may give you the gays. Or he may try to fondle you !”

Before any of the other boys could do anything, Tj had grabbed the boy – Kyle Jones – by the front of his shirt and was holding him against the wall, fist prepared to hit its target and his own furious face inches apart from the younger boy frightened one.

“what did you say, you piece of sh…”

“that’s enough Kippen!” the coach's voice was heard behind Tj, the blond boy hesitantly let go of the younger kid, but still didn’t fall back, face still menacingly close to the lanky boy, that was almost pissing himself of fear“ As much as I’d love to let you smash his face inside out, I can't bear to lose two players on the same day”

And with that, Tj stepped back and looked at the older man, a smirk on his face that paired with the one on the wrinkled face before him. “but, but” Jones stammered in indignation “no buts, you little homophobic devil.” the coach said, voice sharp. He grabbed the kid by the ear and pulled him in front of him, facing the whole team he stated

“This is no place for prejudicial people. if you want to act like that you’re out of the team, for good! Now move, we’re gonna have a long talk with the principal and your parents, you'll be lucky if you get out with just a suspension, and right before your finals.” Both man and child walked out of the locker room.

“By the way, congrats Miller, you’re not on the bench anymore”

\--

After all that chaos, Tj and a few other boys from the team went out with Justin and Daniel to grab some food and talk a little. Tj had just got back home from The Spoon (his cousin discount was very useful at times) when he started thinking about Daniel's words, about how people really judged one another as straight until proven wrong.

Tj was glad for his mom and dad still being at work (mom was a pediatrician and dad an architect and both worked late on Fridays to be able to spend most of the weekend focused on Tj ) otherwise he would have to explain to them why the sudden hunger strike even after arriving from a restaurant as he mindlessly opened the fridge and took out enough food to feed three people. Thank the universe he practiced basketball frequently or he would be most certainly morbidly obese right now.

As he stuffed his face with delicious food, the blond player, for some reason, started to recall his own crushes since he was little:

The first he could remember was Megan Cruz, a girl from his fourth-grade class that always wore pink and had blonde pigtails Tj earned to pull from the first day he saw her, and the first lesson Tj learned about crushes on his life came just after he gave in to his childish desires and pulled said pigtails: be nice to your crush, otherwise they won't like you back.

The next one was a crush Tj didn’t even consider a crush until now, his fifth-grade classmate and almost best friend Freddie Wilson, a redhead freckled boy that always carried around a small camera to take pictures of things he found nice. Thinking now, Tj probably confused his feelings for friendship and never acted on them, happy to only be by the lanky boy’s side day by day, that is, until the boy’s father got a job at another state and they had to move away.

The following crush was on another girl, or Tj thought it was at first since Riley dressed in purple and wore skirts, that’s what girls did, right? And that was Tj’s first encounter with a non-binary person, Riley didn’t like to be called a boy or a girl, they used both “boy” and “girl” clothes and had “boy” and “girl” toys. Tj attributed his crush to the androgynous appearance of Riley, however, the crush didn’t fade after discovering Riley was not a boy or a girl, it only vanished after the end of his sixth grade.

The last one of his crushes was Chloe Summers, a girl he met on a basketball summer camp at the beginning of seventh grade and his first and only relationship so far, she’s one year older than him but really shorter and smiled all the time. They dated for almost half a year after the eight-week camp and are to this time long-distance friends since she lived in LA and him in Shadyside. They both decided to be better off as friends after she started crushing on her best friend, Jordan, a relationship Tj fully supported and even got to know him on one of their monthly Skype sessions.

So that was it, two girls, one boy, and a non-binary person were all of TJ’s crushes till the present moment. What did it mean? He asked himself. That was the moment he realized he’s done eating his food since there was nothing more to eat without having to cook something from scratch. He was glad Friday was pizza day at his house…

\--

Tj spent most of the night browsing on the internet in search of answers to his questions, but it wasn’t until Saturday morning he found his answer: he identified the most with the term pansexual. A person attracted to people not limited to biological sex, gender or gender identity, Google described what he pretty much felt.

He also got a little more interested on human rights and representation on the media, so much that he ended up discovering some celebrities that recently came out as pansexual, such as Janelle Monáe, Sia, and Brendon Urie, and got really into the Marvel character Deadpool, who also identifies as pansexual. Even though he had such examples, he knew most people wouldn’t know what pansexuality was (he himself didn’t know until hours before) since the majority of the population didn’t even believe bisexuality to be valid. Johnson sure was right about heteronormative societies.

He was debating with himself what to do, should he come out now, he wasn’t afraid of people like Jones, but he sure was terrified of rejection from his parents and friends now that he didn’t just have dyscalculia, but also was not straight.

'At least I don’t have a crush to worry about on top of all of that' he thought to himself, but at that moment his phone beamed with a notification sound, he had a new message from Cyrus, and audio nonetheless. Tj pressed play to find out what his best friend could possibly want that early on a Saturday afternoon.

“Tj, sorry to bother you, but I just now got time to answer the question you sent yesterday about me going to the game…” Cyrus' voice sounded on TJs room, he sounded as if he was restraining himself from apologizing for hours. Tj felt his stomach sink in his belly at the thought of Cyrus not going to his last game on Jefferson middle.

“…and even though Andi thinks I shouldn’t go after how you acted with Buffy, I’d be delighted to watch you play for our school for the last time.” there was a giggle at the younger boy’s voice that made Tj smile “so, see you at school on Monday? I know how your parents like to spend time with you whenever they can, so I'm not gonna bother you anymore for the time being” and that’s the end of the voice message.

'Cyrus is going to my game' Tj thought as he felt the small smile already present on his face widen into one that could only be described as a dumb smile, his palms were sweaty and his stomach now felt like it was full of those damn butterflies of the movies Amber made him watch when they were little.

Remembering all the moments he shared with Cyrus up until now, he came to the conclusion that wasn’t the first time he felt like that at the presence, or the mere mention of the boy. That cute dorky beautiful boy he would do anything to protect from the world around them, especially if it meant he’d have the chance to cradle his smaller, more delicate body into his arms, smell his amazing lavender and pine scent and maybe kiss those big oh so kissable lips and…

'Fuck, not now, not this.' He cursed himself inside his head. Not only had he realized his sexuality, he also realized his most recent crush, the only boy he sure would never have a chance with, even if he was not straight (what Tj was only 40% sure he wasn’t, thanks to his abundant talk about Iris, his last girlfriend and how he would probably ruin any other relationship he’d have in the far future by embarrassing himself in front of them just like he did in front of the older girl whenever the subject of relationships came along) thanks to him being too friendly and straight up bullying said boy’s best friend.

'Ughhh! I put myself into the friendzone and ended every chance I could have thanks to what I did to Slayer, I AM retarded after all.' He damned himself for not realizing his feelings before when he maybe got a chance. He just hoped this would be a small, irrelevant crush that he could get over in no time, if not, he was sure it was going to hurt, but he would keep being Cyrus’ friend above all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it...


End file.
